


More Than a Friend

by marvelwlw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Reader is John Marston's sister, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You’ve been there for Sadie since the start. Then you both notice that you have feelings for each other that were more than friends.Warnings: Red Dead Redemption 2 spoilers!





	More Than a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Red Dead Redemption 2.

Joining the Van der Linde gang has changed your life. You had joined with your brother. When John had left for a year you had helped Abigail raise Jack while John was doing whatever he was doing.

You were the first one to notice when he had came back. You ran over to him with a huge smile on your face as you tackled him in a hug, he hugged you back tightly. You were scared to let him go and that if you did that he wouldn’t be there.

Now you were in the the mountains after what happened in Blackwater. You weren’t sure what happened but when everyone had to move you knew it wasn’t good.

Everyone was taking shelter in an abandoned mining town. Arthur and Dutch were checking out a house that could work as another place for shelter. While you were waiting you were trying to stay warm.

“Auntie (Y/N)?” Jack said as he came over to you. You could tell he was cold, everyone was.

You tried to give him a kind smile so he couldn’t tell that something was on your mind. “Yea Jack?”

He came over and snuggled into your side, you wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to keep him warm. “Do you know where pa is?” He looked up at you with worry written all over his face.

Truth was you had no idea where John was, no one did. You were really worried about him, Abigail was too.

“I don’t but I know that he’s okay and that he’ll be back soon.” You told Jack, you really hoped you were right.

Not long after you heard Dutch and Arthur come back. You and Abigail looked at each other before walking outside.

“This is Mrs. Adler. She has been through a lot recently. Miss Tilly, Miss Karen would you take her to get something to drink and get her warmed up?”

They both nod and gently bring her over to one of the cabins. You watch as they walk into a cabin, you frown. You felt horrible about what she’s been through. You made a promise to yourself that you would be there for her.

**xxxxx**

The next day you were talking to Javier when Arthur walked in. “Please Javier, he’s been gone for days and I’m starting to really worry about him…” You looked over at Arthur. “Arthur would you please help try to find John?”

You knew how Arthur felt about John after he left for a year but you couldn’t stand not knowing if John was okay. You’ve been trying to keep yourself together but the longer he doesn’t show up you start thinking of the worst.

“I don’t think-”

“Arthur please? He’s my brother, he hasn’t been seen in days…” It takes everything in you to keep yourself from breaking down.

Arthur sighs. “Fine, come on Javier.” He walks over to the door.

“We’ll find him (Y/N).” Javier placed a hand on your shoulder before following Arthur out the door.

Once they were gone you sighed and put your head in your hands. “Please be okay John.” You whispered to yourself.

Sadie was also in the room, she was wrapped up in a blanket with something warm to drink in her hands. She looked at you, she could see how worried you are. She just wished she could do something to help you even though she was also going through a lot at the moment.

**xxxxx**

It’s been a couple days since Arthur and Javier brought back John, you were so happy when they did. Once John was resting you had given both of them a hug. 

John was sleeping at the moment, you were sitting next to his bed reading one of the books you were able to grab while everyone was moving. The door suddenly opened and Sadie slowly walked in.

You looked up from your book and gave her a kind smile. “Everything alright?”

“As alright as everything can be since…” She cleared her throat. “I didn’t want to be alone and you’ve been really the only one that has truly been there for me since I came here. I was wondering if I could sit in here with you?”

“Of course you can. You don’t have to ask.” You motioned for her to sit in the chair that was next to you.

You and Sadie didn’t say anything for a little while, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. Sadie looked over at you for a moment before looking at John.

“I’m glad you were able to get your brother back. I can tell you two care about each other a lot.” She said.

You closed the book and placed it down. “We do.” You looked over at her. “We’ve been through a lot together, he may do things that are stupid and reckless but when he does that means he cares about whoever is in trouble.”

Sadie gave you a smile, it was small but the fact you were able to make her smile made you smile and made your heart flutter.

**xxxxx**

Months later you and the gang moved out of the camp in Horseshoe Overlook and now you were by a town called Rhodes. You were walking around camp making sure everyone was okay while Dutch, Arthur, and Hosea went out. 

That was when you saw Sadie and Pearson arguing. Quickly you walked over to them. “What’s going on?”

“I ain’t chopping vegetables for a living.” She looked over at you. You could’ve sworn that the anger she was feeling went away when she looked at you but you had to be seeing things right?

“You don’t have to Sadie. No one said you had to.”

Sadie sighed and walked past you and over to a tree. You followed her. “You know how my husbandand I shared the work…”

“I know.” You placed a hand on her shoulder. “I have to go into town to get some things, why don’t you come with me? Getting out of camp for a little bit might help.”

“I’d like that.” She smiled.

You smiled. “Shall we?” 

That caused Sadie to laugh a little bit. You two were about to go to the wagon when Pearson stopped you.

“If you’re going into town could you mail this letter for me?” He held out a letter.

“Fine.” You sighed and took the letter and got onto the wagon, Sadie got on and sat next to you.

“Can I see the letter for a minute?” She asked when you got a little bit away from camp. You handed her the letter.

While she was reading it she started acting like Pearson. You couldn’t help but laugh. When she was done she gave you the letter back. You still couldn’t stop laughing a bit. You looked over at her, she was laughing and you loved hearing her laugh.

**xxxxx**

One night you saw Sadie sitting by the water at camp. You walked over and sat next to her. “You alright?”

“Yea, just lost in my thoughts that’s all.” She looked over at you for a second before looking back out at the water. “But can I ask you something?”

“Of course, you can ask me anything.” You could tell something has been on her mind for awhile. You hoped you could help, you would help in anyway you could.

“I’m going to be honest with you (Y/N). Ever since that night in the mountains you’ve always been so kind to me and you’ve always been there for me. Lately I keep feeling like my feelings for you have changed, not in a bad way I promise.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I mean I have feelings for you as more than a friend.” 

You were shocked. You never thought she wouldn’t feel the same way, you’ve known you had feelings for her but you weren’t going to do anything about them. After what she’s been through you didn’t want to push that on her and make her uncomfortable.

You must have been quiet longer than you thought because Sadie stood up to leave. “I shouldn’t have said anything…”

“Sadie wait.” You gently took her hand in yours, causing her to stop. “I have feelings for you too.” You blushed.

“Really? You do?” Sadie sat back down next you. 

You nod. She smiles and wraps her arms around you, you wrap your arms around her. She pulled away slightly, she looked down at your lips then into your eyes. Before you knew it you both were slowly closing the distance between you two and then suddenly her lips were on yours.

**xxxxx**

Everything has changed. After the gang had tried to rob the back in Saint Denis the law had got John. You and Sadie were able to move everyone to a new camp and when everyone was trying to sleep you and Sadie went somewhere where you two could be alone. Once you two were alone you finally broke down. Sadie wrapped her arms around you, holding you close.

“What are we going to do Sadie? W-we have to get John back…” You nuzzled your face into her neck.

“We’ll get him back sweetheart. I promise.” She kissed the top of your head. “I’ll do everything I can to get your brother back.” She pulled you into her lap, you two stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night.

**xxxxx**

“John!” You ran over to him after he got off of Sadie’s horse. Abigail was right behind you. You wrapped your arms around him. “I missed you!”

John hugged you back. “I missed you too.” He let you go to hug Abigail and Jack. You smiled. It was good to finally have him back.

“Thank you Arthur for going with Sadie.” He gave you a smile and a nod before leaving.

You looked at Sadie before going into her arms. “Thanks for getting him back.” You whispered into her neck.

“No need to thank me.” Her arms tightened around you. She’ll do anything for you, no matter what. 

John looked over at you and Sadie, he could tell you two were more than friends and he was happy for you. But you were his sister so he was going to have to have a talk with Sadie. But right now all that mattered was that he was back with his family so that talk would have to wait.

**xxxxx**

“I know about you and (Y/N)” John said as he walked over to Sadie.

Sadie stopped what she was doing and looked over at him. “You do?”

He nodded. “I see how you two act around each other, the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. I wanted to say that I approve of you two together, I only want her to be happy and I can tell you make her happy.” John smiled. “But she is my sister and if I find out that you hurt her-”

“Oh shut up John.” Sadie laughed and lightly hit his arm. “You know I would never do anything to hurt her.”

“I uh well…” He cleared his throat. “I know that but I wanted to try and scare you a little bit.”

“Not gonna happen, sorry.” She smiled. “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make her happy and to keep her safe.”

“Good.” He pats her shoulder before going to find you.

Sadie chuckled, she looked at you and John. She smiled even more when she heard you laugh. She knew she was madly in love with you and she was going to tell you and show you every single day.


End file.
